1. Field of the Invention
The invention has to do with the method of manufacturing, and the product of the method of manufacturing, a multi-ply composite woven or non-woven laminated material having at least one ply of thermoreactive film and at least a second ply of fibrous or cellular material. Heated perforation pins are carried by a rotating cylinder which will contact a composite multi-ply assembly of film and fibrous or cellular material as the laminate is fed to the bite of a hot pin rotating cylinder and a pressure control roller. The film and fabric to be perforated and bonded together is forced against the pins by a pressure means such as a deformable pressure control roller. The heated pins cause perforations in the film and partially melt the film into adhesive contact with the fibers of the fabric or the cellular structure such that a bond is formed therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heated pin perforators have been provided wherein the pins are heated from a heat source inside the pin hosting rotating cylinder and wherein the pins are heated from a heat source on the exterior of the pin hosting rotating cylinder as well as a combination of both.
Perforation of plastic film materials is very desirable for many applications where a wrapping having permeability is desirable. Typical applications include the wrapping of food articles such as vegetables where conventional wrapping products prevent the free flow of air to the product thereby causing the product to spoil. Perforated films also find applications as filtering medium. The applicant herein has developed a heretofore unknown multiple ply material utilizing the expediant manufacturing technique utilizing the hot pin perforator. In this new method of laminating a ply of thermo deformable film to a ply of cellular or fibrous fabric a multi-ply material for use in the manufacture of fluid absorbing material can be realized.